Heir of the Force Chapter Three
by Arica Marrie
Summary: Will Mara and Luke get their family back or has Callista split them apart


Disclaimer: None of these characters except for four belong to me. Im not making any money  
from this.   
Part Three Heirs of the Force.   
By Adrianne Harvey Copywritted 2000 by Adrianne H  
  
  
Meanwhile in her control room Callista was drinking some hot chocolate when Fel and Parck  
come in.  
"Did it work?" Callista replied.  
"Like a charm." Fel replied taking a seat next to Callista.   
"Good. Put Luke Skywalker in my personal chambers and I'll be there in a little while."  
"Okay, what do you want us to do with Mara?" Parck asked.   
"Do what we planned. Kill her."  
" She can be a great asset to Fel and me." Parck argued.  
"No, you get rid of her and get rid of her now!! Luke will never be mine if she's  
still alive."  
"He might never be yours." Parck added.   
"I know that, but with her gone the chance will be greater then it would be  
otherwise."  
"Okay, so what do you want us to do with the Solo children?" Fel asked  
"Put them with their cousin. They were looking so hard for her, let them find her." Callista  
said evenly with a wicked smile on her face.   
"Okay." Fel and Parck replied looking at each other.  
"What is it now?." Callista asked.  
"Well, Princess Leia and Han Solo escaped." Fel added hesitantly.   
"What?! You imbeciles! Get out there and find them now, and get rid of Mara Jade." Callista  
replied with her grey eyes blazing with anger.   
"Don't worry. Where we put Mara Jade no one will find her. And for Princess Leia and Han  
Solo our blue skinned friends will take care of them." Parck replied triumphantly   
"They better or I will have your heads." Fel and Parck nodded and disappeared. Callista shook  
her head and headed for her quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, in Jori's bedroom, Jacen and Anakin were waking up.  
"Um What happened?" Anakin whispered   
"You were drugged." Jori replied walking over to Jacen and Anakin.  
"Who are you?" Jacen asked sitting up and stretching. Before Jori could answer Anakin said.   
"You're Jori the son of the Jedi Prince."  
"Yeah, have you heard of me?"  
"Yes. Who hasn't. Everyone thinks you're dead.." Anakin replied   
"I know." Jori whispered.   
"My name is Jacen and this is my brother Anakin."  
"I know who you are. You're the children of Han Solo and Princess Leia." Jacen smiled and  
nodded.  
"Hey where's Jaina?" Anakin inquired  
"She's with Arica."   
"Arica. Arica is here?!" Jacen replied as his heart filled with hope. She was alive. His baby  
cousin was alive.  
"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go get Arica and get out of here." Jacen-replied heading  
out the door.  
"Wait a minute! There is something you should know!." Jori cried . trying to stop Jacen but to  
no avail. Jacen headed down the corridor and Anakin and Jori followed.  
"Which one?" Jacen asked. . Jori pointed to the room at the end of the hall. Jacen ran down to  
the room, opened the door, and was about to go in when he heard...   
"Jacen look out!" Jacen turned and ducked just as a vase flew past his head and smashed  
against the wall. Jacen looked at the middle of the room and there screaming at the top of her  
lungs was Arica  
"Get away! Get Away!" Arica screamed as she attacked Jaina with everything she could get  
her hands on. Jacen tried to go over to Arica but she wouldn't let him.  
"Arica what is wrong. It's Jacen. We're not going to hurt you."Arica backed up to the head of  
her bed and stared at Jacen.  
"It's okay. It's okay." Jacen replied walking over to Arica's bed.   
"Get away from me. Stay away!" Arica cried as she started throwing things at Jacen.  
"Ow! Arica, stop it. It's me, Jacen! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Yes, you are! You're going to kill me!" Arica replied in a panicked voice as she got off her  
bed and dived under it. Jacen went for her ankle but missed.  
"Arica, come out of there. I'm not going to hurt you!" Jacen replied as he reached under the  
bed to get a hold on her leg when...  
"Ow!" Jacen yelled pulling his hand out from under the bed standing up and shaking it.  
"What happened?" Jaina replied as she walked over to Jacen.  
"She bit me!" Jacen cried as Jaina took a look at it. Just as Jaina moved away Arica saw what  
she was looking for. For on the top of her dresser next to Jainas stuff was Jainas lightsaber. Arica   
crawled out from under the bed, ran over to the dresser, and before anyone knew what hit them a  
familiar hum filled the room.   
  
"Jaina!. Jacen! Look out!" Anakin cried as he ducked behind the remaining pile of stuffed  
animals and books lying on the floor. Jaina and Jacen turned and stared For Arica was holding  
Jainas lightsaber, not only holding it, but twirling it like a pro, and was advancing towards them.  
"Arica put the lightsaber down. " Jaina said as she and Jacen backed towards the closet.  
Arica shook her head her eyes fixed in fear.   
"Arica, Sweetheart, it's Jaina. Your cousin remember? We love you sweetie and we don't  
want to see you hurt. We aren't going to hurt you Arica. We love you. I love you . Come  
on Ari, please turn the lightsaber off and put it down." Jaina replied as she tried to  
control Arica's mind through the Force. But Arica shut her out. Anakin tried to sneak  
behind her to get the lightsaber away from her when Arica spun out of the way and  
cornered all three.   
"Arica what is wrong? Don't you recognize us? It's us Jaina Jacen and Anakin. We're  
your cousins and we love you Arica." Jacen replied looking at Arica and trying to figure  
out what was wrong with her.   
"You stay away from me. You're lying to me. You don't love me. You just want me so you  
can have a scapegoat!" Arica cried trying to keep a certain distance from  
the twins and Anakin   
"Ari we don't want to hurt you. We love you . We've loved you ever since before  
you were born. We all love you. My mom and dad, Karrde, Shada, Lando, Chewie, R2,  
Threepio, , Wedge, Anakin, Jaina, and myself, love you and most of all your parents' love you  
Ari. Arica, I love you and miss you so much and I'm terribly sorry if I hurt you.. Arica, angel,   
Callista is a dark Jedi and she has been lying to you all along. She's the one that wants to hurt  
you. Not us. "  
"You're lying. You're lying!!! Callista would never do that! She loves me She does. It's you  
that doesn't. All you care about is Tenel Ka!!" Jacen's jaw dropped down in pure  
shock and horror.   
"Arica, that isn't true!!!"  
"Yes, it is! You always have some excuse for not training me cause you want to be with  
her!" For the first time in his life Jacen did not know what to say.   
"Arica, that isn't fair." Jaina said quietly. Arica turned toward her.  
"Fair. Fair!! FAIR!! ILL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR. YOU GUYS GETTING  
ALL THE ATTENTION AND GLORY ISN'T FAIR!!! EVERYWHERE I GO ALL I SEE  
AND HEAR IS HOW WONDERFUL YOU THREE ARE. THAT'S WHAT'S NOT FAIR.   
EVEN MY OWN PARENTS PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOU THAN THEY DO TO ME!!  
BESIDES, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SOMEONE FINALLY WANTS AND IS  
INTERESTED IN ME AND MY TALENTS AND NOT YOU! " She screamed backing her  
cousins against the wall of the closet. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin went to open their mouths but  
they couldnt think of anything to say. She was right. Arica was the one always getting  
overlooked and they were getting all the glory and attention even when they didn't deserve it.  
And they were jealous as well. Arica continued to glare at them and finally realizing that she  
had made her point and they weren't going to hurt her, she switched off the lightsaber slid it to  
Jaina walked over to her bed got on flopped onto her bed and quickly and quietly began to shake.  
.Not sure what to do, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin walked over to Arica's side but Jori held up his  
hand. They stopped and soon Arica was fast to sleep.   
"What did you do?" Anakin whispered as he walked over to Arica's side.   
"Nothing. She just fell asleep." Jori replied.   
"What's wrong with her. She isn't herself. She would of never attacked Jacen, Anakin and I  
like that. Not unless she felt threatened. Which she obviously did. " Jaina said refureing to the  
last incident as she gently stroked Arica's hair.   
"She's been drugged." Jori replied quietly.   
"What?" The twins and Anakin replied.  
"Callista has been putting a drug called Black Hole in her food and drinks It makes you forget  
who you are, have horrible nightmares, and in Ari's case easier to handle. Callista has been lying  
to her about you guys except Anakin. Your mom and dad, your uncle Luke, and most of all your  
Aunt Mara. Callista can't stand her and that is why she's hurting Ari because She knows the  
number one way to destroying your Aunt Mara is through her daughter. Everyone knows that  
your aunt adores that kid. " Jori replied as he headed towards the door.   
"Yeah. And the sad part is that it's true. Aunt Mara loves Arica and so does our Uncle Luke. "  
Anakin replied Jaina and Jacen nodded in agreement.   
"Is there anything we can do to bring her back to us." Jaina replied looking at Jori.   
"Well, I've been trying to undrug her since this morning, but Fel and Parck brought you in  
here and as you found out she went ballistic. But the drug doesn't last very long that's why she  
calmed down for you after you talked to her, but she's going to have some serious withdraw and  
side effects so will you watch her while I go get some food for all of us." Jori asked. Jaina, Jacen,  
andAnakin nodded and Jori disappeared.   
Jaina Jacen, and Anakin climbed onto the bed and laid beside Arica.   
"Jacen what are we going to do, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara should of been back by now and  
so should of Mom and Dad." Anakin replied looking at his brother.   
"Don't worry Anakin. We'll think of something and I'm sure mom and dad, Uncle Luke and  
Aunt Mara can take care of themselves. I hope." Jacen replied looking around Arica's bedroom  
Jaina closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force. A few minutes past and Jaina opened her  
eyes and shook her head.   
"I can't sense Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara." Jaina replied with little bit of fear clutching her  
heart.   
"Right, which means they're unconscious or dead. Which means that we've got to take care of  
Ari and get her to mom and dad." Anakin replied cuddling up to Arica.   
"Anakin be careful. We don't know if she's normal yet." Jaina replied. Anakin looked at Arica  
and backed away   
"Ari is becoming a dark Jedi isn't she." Anakin replied. quietly.  
"Not yet, but if she stays with Callista much longer she'll start to be." Jacen replied quietly.  
"Then we got to get her out of here. And fast." Anakin replied worriedly.  
"But we can't. She's too sick. We don't even know if she'll turn on us again let alone how she  
would react to Mom and dad Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara."   
"Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are gone. You said so yourself." Anakin replied as he looked at  
Jaina.   
"Anakin I know that I said that, but its uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. What are the chances of  
them being dead huh." Jaina replied looking at her brother. Anakin thought a moment and then  
nodded   
"You're right Jaina. It's very unlikely that they're dead, but where are they?" Anakin replied.  
"I can tell you." Jori replied coming into the bedroom and closing the door.   
"Where are they and how do you know." Jaina replied looking at Jori skeptically.   
"I went inside Callista's mind with the force."  
"You can do that. Aren't you a little young?" Anakin replied.  
"My father could do it at twelve and so can I so lay off okay." Jori replied hotly as he sized up  
Anakin to see if he could take him on. Anakin backed off and Jacen sighed.   
"Where are Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara Jori?"  
"Your aunt Mara is with Fel and Parck and your Uncle Luke is with Callista." Jori replied  
quietly as he put the tray with the food on the table and everyone got up and began eating.  
"What does Callista want with Uncle Luke." Anakin replied curiously as he bit into some  
food.   
"Don't you know anything Anakin. Callista wants Uncle Luke because she thinks she can  
make him fall in love with her again and together they will rule the galaxy raising Ari up to be  
the most feared Jedi in the galaxy. Even more than the emperor."  
"Well if Callista expects Uncle Luke to fall for her again, she's got another thing coming.  
Cause Aunt Mara would kill her if she tried to take Uncle Luke and Arica. Besides Uncle Luke  
would never turn. Number one he's a powerful Jedi and number two he loves Aunt Mara more  
than anything in the whole entire universe." Anakin replied glaring at his sister. Jaina glared at  
him back and Jacen sighed.   
"All right you two that's enough. Now how do we get us Arica and Uncle Luke out of here."  
Jacen replied thinking out loud.   
"What about Aunt Mara." Anakin asked. quietly.   
"Aunt Mara can take care of herself." Jacen replied quietly.  
"But Aunt Mara might need us." Anakin insisted.   
"Look Anakin. What was the last thing she told us to do when we got here huh?"  
"To find Arica and keep her safe." Anakin replied.   
"Right so we're staying here and protecting Arica. Besides if you stay, Aunt Mara will be  
pleased and she might be willing to do a private practice lesson with you." Jacen replied  
teasingly with a wry smile on his face. Anakin playfully punched his brother in the arm and  
blushed.  
"Oh Anakin has a crush on Aunt Mara." Jaina asked Jacen teasingly. Jacen nodded.   
"Well we're going to have to tell Uncle Luke that he has some competition." Jaina replied  
teasingly Anakin shook his head and sighed.  
"Come on guys. Leave me alone. I just like her okay."  
"You mean you look up to her right." Jori asked.   
"Right" Anakin replied nodding his head. Jori nodded and him, Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen  
continued to talk.   
Meanwhile in the lower levels of the palace Han and Leia were hiding just below Callista s  
control room listening and formulating a plan.   
"Han, they're going to get rid of Mara."  
"Well, they're going to have an interesting time in trying that, because Mara won't go down  
that easily."  
"That's for sure." Leia replied. Han and Leia were quiet for a moment. And Leia sighed.  
"Han what about Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin."  
"Well they're obviously all right if they put them with Arica."  
"I don't know about that Han. The way Arica has been feeling about them lately especially  
being jealous of them. Arica can be a very dangerous little girl."  
"Oh come on Leia. She's only ten years old what harm could she do."  
"Plenty. Everyone keeps under estimating her Han that is part of the problem. Arica is not as  
stupid as everyone tends to think she is. She got out here on her own, ran away from home on her  
own and disappeared. And apparently was doing quiet well until Callista got a hold of her. The  
girl is starving for love and attention Han and that combination plus the techniques in self  
defense Shada and Mara taught her and not to mention her capabilities in the Force makes her a  
very vulnerable unpredictable little girl indeed. Especially if Callista has gotten a hold of her and  
started teaching her the dark side of the Force."  
"Leia she's too young to start that kind of stuff." Han replied.  
"No, she's not. Look at my father. He was not much older than Ari when he started down that  
path. Han I'm worried. Arica is so young, vulnerable, and hurt that she would do anything they  
told her to do just to feel loved by them. And I bet Callista knows that and has been using it as a  
way to control and hurt Ari. Ari is like Mara Han when she's herself she's very  
hard to control especially when she's scared or angry." Leia replied quietly.  
"Arica scared? Never."   
"She's been scared Han. She doesn't like to admit or show it a lot but she's been scared  
before."  
"Oh yeah when"   
"Like before she ran away, she was scared that she was going to lose her parents when Luke  
and Mara started working together with the advanced students and she sort of disappeared.   
After they came back from the Unknown Regions and Yavin last time. She's worried about  
coming a Jedi because she's afraid she'll never measure up to her parent's expectations especially  
Maras. Han, Arica is starving and fighting for her mothers approval. Mara is very controlled and  
decides who she is loyal to. Arica is affectionate and loyal to anyone especially right now."  
"True." Han said. "So what do you want to do."   
"We better go get the twins and Anakin and then go and rescue Mara."  
"What about Luke?" Leia asked quietly.   
"Luke will have to take care of himself." Leia nodded and together her and Han snuck out of  
the room up the stairs into the main hallway Leia reached out with the force to find her niece and  
her children and together Leia and Han disappeared.  
At the same time in Callista's private chambers Luke was waking up. Luke slowly opened his  
eyes cleared his head rolled over sat up on the bed and looked around. Luke was about to get up  
and explore when he heard.   
"Well you're awake. It's about time." Callista replied coming into the room with a tray of  
drinks setting them down on the table beside the sofa sat down and patted the seat beside her.   
"Come here." Callista whispered looking at Luke. Luke shook his head and looked away.   
"Come on Luke I don't bite." Callista replied quietly. Luke got up walked over to Callista and  
sat on the other end of the sofa.   
"Luke relax." Callista replied as she got up walked up behind Luke and started massaging and  
caressing Luke's shoulders and neck. Luke fought the emotions that were building in him pushed  
Callista's hands away got up walked over to the window and faced Callista.   
"Where is my daughter Callista"  
"She's safe. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her. Trust me okay."  
"Trust you. Trust you. You lure my daughter here, take her away from her mother and I.  
Lured Mara to you so you can capture her, and last but not least you turn Fel and Parck against  
Mara and I, and you poison us so you can do whatever you wish with us and take Arica and I  
as your own. I will not fall for you Callista. The passion that used to be you and I is gone. It was  
gone when you walked out on me. Besides I care about and am in love with Mara. I've always  
been in love with Mara but I thought she would never let me have her so I settled for you." Luke  
replied looking at Callista venomously. Callista narrowed her grey eyes.   
"Luke you don't get it do you. Arica came to me. I did not kidnap or take her. She loves me  
more than anything and that's what you can't stand."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Callista besides Arica has a mother. Mara is her  
mother not you so get over it." Callista's eyes flashed with anger and was about to strike Luke  
down when she felt something that Fel and Parck had given her that was even better then  
destroying him herself. Callista got up walked over to Luke and smiled.   
"What." Luke replied backing away.  
"I forgot to tell you. Fel and Parck gave me this." Callista replied pulling something out of her  
pocket and handed it to Luke. Luke took it opened his hand and there in the center of his hand  
was a gold wedding band. Maras wedding band. Luke looked at Callista with panic fear and pain  
filling his heart.  
"Where did you get this and where is Mara?" Luke replied quietly trying to keep his anger  
under control.   
"Your Sweetheart is dead Luke. She'd never came out from being poisoned.  
"No." Luke whispered   
"I can't be she's not dead." Luke whispered as he stretched out with the force looking for Mara  
but he couldn't feel her.   
"Mara." Luke replied as he turned from Callista walked out onto the balcony and tried to  
control his emotions. It had happened. The main reason why Luke had fought so hard not to love  
her had happened. He and Mara fell in love he put her in danger and now she was gone. Luke  
was about to go after Callista when he thought. "Ari." Callista had Arica and Arica's mother was  
gone. Arica. Luke thought of his redheaded michevious little jedi and sighed for he knew that he  
had to pull himself together find her reach her and get and keep her safe. It would be what Mara  
would of wanted. Luke put his own feelings for Mara aside took a deep breath and headed back  
into the room.  
When he came back in Callista was waiting for him. Luke looked at Callista and Callista  
could tell that he was hurting inside.  
"Good now he knows how it feels to be left all alone." Callista thought and Luke looked at  
her.   
"Is that why you took Arica and killed Mara. Just to get back at me?" Callista looked at Luke  
with a surprised look on her face.  
"Don't be surprised Callista. I can pick up your thoughts remember." Callista nodded.   
"And I can pick up on yours." Callista replied just as evenly. Luke walked over sat across  
from Callista and sighed.   
"Alright Callista I'm here what do you want?"  
"You're the Jedi Master you tell me." Callista replied stretching out on the couch taking a sip  
of her drink and looked at Luke with her big grey eyes. Luke looked back and memories of him  
and Callista came flooding back. Callista picked up on it, pulled her legs in scooted closer to  
Luke and gently ran her fingers through Luke's hair. Luke pulled away and sighed.   
"How did you get your powers back." Luke asked trying to get Callista's mind off seducing  
him. Callista let out a frustrated sigh and moved away from Luke.   
"About five years ago I marooned on a planet and ran into a Jedi prince and his son. Stayed  
with them for awhile, and slowly but surely my Jedi powers came back. They were coming back  
when you saw me leaving on that planet." Callista replied taking another sip of her drink and  
handing Luke his. Luke looked into the hot creamy mixture. Luke closed his eyes and tried not to  
give in to the tears the were threatening to fall.   
"It's your favorite. Hot chocolate just like your daughter." Callista replied softly. Luke looked  
at Callista then looked away. Callista scooted over to Luke pushed him down onto the couch   
gently stroked Lukes hair and leaned close.  
"Where is my daughter Callista. I want to see her." Luke whispered half desperate half not.   
"No. She's safe Luke. Now relax."  
" I want to see my daughter. Now Callista."  
"No." Callista replied. Luke pushed Callista's hand away sat up got up and walked out to the  
balcony and looked at the stars and moon. Callista got up walked over to Luke put her arms  
around his waist pulled him close and looked into his eyes.   
"Luke she could be ours. We could raise her as our own to be the most powerful jedi this  
galaxy has ever seen and then and only then Luke will we rule the galaxy as a family just like the  
emperor and your father did." Callista whispered as she brushed her lips against his. Luke pushed  
her away and turned away.   
"I will never fall for you Callista and neither will Arica" Luke replied quietly. Callista let out  
a short laugh.   
"You're forgetting something Skywalker. She already has. Arica adores me and she will do  
anything I tell her to do. " Luke let out a small laugh   
"Arica only does what people want her to do when she wants to do it. Just like her moth . . . "  
Luke didn't finish his sentence for he felt the wedding band in his pocket and the ache in his  
heart grew. Callista sensed it and smiled.   
"You know if you'll let me I could take that pain away." Callista whispered as she tried to put  
her arms around Luke but Luke wouldn't let her. Callista backed off sighed walked over to the  
door and before she left replied.  
"Ill be back later Luke. So think about what I said darling and I'll see you later." Luke ignored  
Callista and was finally alone.   
Meanwhile, in Arica's room Han and Leia had found their children. Han looked at Leia  
nodded and knocked on the door. Jaina looked up from stroking Arica's hair reached out with the  
force and smiled. Jacen looked at her and Jaina nodded.  
"It's mom and dad." Anakin whispered as he raced to the door and slowly opened it. Leia  
looked into Anakins ice blue eyes and Anakin relaxed.   
"Mom." He whispered. Leia opened the door, snuck in and closed the door. Jacen got  
up and he and Anakin went into Leias arms and she held them close.  
"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Leia whispered. Jacen and Anakin snuggled with their mom  
and Han ruffled their hair and pulled Leia and his sons close. Jori looked at Jania and she smiled,  
but Jori didn't smile back for deep down in his heart he missed his family and wanted to be with  
them so much. Jori looked at Jaina, he nodded, Jaina got off the bed went to her parents and they  
pulled her close.   
  
Han Leia, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina, held each other close for awhile and finally parted.   
"Where is your cousin?" Leia whispered.   
"Over there, but how did you find us." Jaina whispered so she wouldn't wake up Arica.   
"We heard Callista and her little helpers talking and heard what they were up to including  
where they put you guys." Han replied as Leia went over and tried to look at Arica. Leia was  
about to touch Arica when Jori got on the bed laid over her daring Leia to go after her.   
"What is this? And who are you?" Leia whispered as she tried to get past Jori but Jori  
wouldn't let her.   
"It's okay Jori. She's our mother." Jaina replied reassuring the young Jedi Prince. Jori looked  
at Leia.  
"You're princess Leia." Jori asked in disbelief   
"Yes." Leia replied. "Who are you?"   
"You know my father Ken the Jedi prince."   
"You're Kens little boy." Leia whispered. Jori nodded. and got off Arica. Leia looked at her  
little niece as she stroked her hair. Leia was about to pick Arica up and hold her when   
"Han she's freezing cold." Leia gasped as she pulled more blankets over Arica and snuggled  
up to her.   
"Be careful. Your highness. We don't know if Arica is back to normal yet." Jori replied trying  
to get Leia away from Arica. But Leia wouldn't budge.   
"Back to normal Why? What is wrong with her." Leia asked quietly.   
"She's been drugged mom. When Jacen, Anakin and I came in here she went ballistic and  
attacked us." Jaina replied.   
"She did." Leia replied  
"Yes with a lightsaber and teeth." Jacen replied showing his mother the bite mark on his  
hand.   
"Ouch." Han replied looking at Jacen's hand.   
"She didn't recognize us mom." Anakin whispered. "And I think Callista has brainwashed  
her against all of us except me, but especially Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke."Ankin replied  
looking at his parents. Leia and Han exchanged a look and Leia sighed.   
"I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. But we can't just leave she'll die if  
we do. She's freezing. Han feel how cold she is." Leia whispered in a worried voice. Han reached  
over and gently touched Arica.   
"You're right." Han whispered as he tried to pull his hand away but just as he did Arica began  
to move.  
"She's waking up." Jaina replied. as she stretched out with the force to feel if Arica was  
alright. . Leia scooted closer, pulled Arica to her and held her close. Arica opened her eyes and  
soon Leia was looking into two gorgeous aqua eyes.  
"Hello Arica. Welcome back sweetheart." Leia whispered as Arica tried to sit up  
"Aunt Leia." Arica whispered as she wrapped her arms around Leias neck and snuggled real  
close. Leia held her niece close and tears threatened to pour down her eyes.   
"Oh Ari I thought we lost you. Don't you ever scare us like this again promise me  
Sweetheart. I love you so much and so do Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin."  
"I love you too Aunt Leia and I promise." Leia held Arica close as the twins Anakin and Han  
cuddled up to Leia and Arica and held them close. They held each other for awhile then Arica  
began shaking and shivering like crazy.  
"Arica what's wrong?' Leia whispered as she tried to warm Arica up with the force.   
"It's the drugs. She's going through withdraw, but I didn't expect it to be this bad." Jori replied  
as he looked at Leia and Arica. Leia thought a moment then sighed.   
"Han you better take Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin and get going. Mara's time is running out."  
Jacen Jaina and Anakin looked at their parents and Han and Leia exchanged a glance and sighed.   
"Alright. But what about you?" Han whispered. as he stroked Leia's hair and gave her a quick  
kiss. Leia kissed him back.   
"I can't leave Arica Han. Go without me and I'll catch up with you later." Han nodded gave  
Leia a quick kiss goodbye and gently ruffled Arica's hair and whispered.  
"Hang on kiddo. I'll find your mommy and we'll be back before you know it." Han whispered  
as he gave Arica a quick kiss on the cheek and Jaina, Anakin and Han disappeared. Jacen was  
about to catch up to his siblings and dad when he looked at Leia with a concerned look on his  
face. Leia looked back and smiled  
"Go on Jacen, your dad and Aunt Mara need you. We'll be okay. Go on." Jacen nodded and  
disappeared. Jori looked at Leia than at Arica then sighed.  
"Will she be okay. Your highness."  
"I honestly don't know Jori. By the way you can call me Leia."  
"Okay Leia." Jori replied. Arica looked at Jori looked back walked over to the bed looked into  
Arica's green eyes and nuzzled her. Sensing that Jori wanted to be with Arica alone Leia came up  
with an idea.   
"Jori is there any extra blankets around." Leia asked   
"Yes they're in my room." Jori replied. getting up walking over to the wall pushing on it and  
the fireplace slid open.   
"Good I'm going to get some extra blankets and stuff and be right back. Will you watch Ari  
for me. " Leia asked smiling. Jori nodded pointed to the passage way Leia nodded and soon Jori  
and Arica were alone.  
Jori sat by Arica's bed watching her all curled up in her bed shivering from the drug withdraw  
and sighed.   
"What?" Arica whispered. through chattering teeth.  
"Do you trust me Arica." Arica looked at Jori   
"I guess so why?"   
"Cause I've got an idea on how you can keep warm until your Aunt Leia comes back."  
"How?" Arica whispered.   
"Well." Jori replied walking over to Arica's bed crawling under the covers had Arica lay down  
on her stomach gently laid on top of her pulled the blankets around them and held her close.  
Arica closed her eyes and slowly let the warmth warm her.   
"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you Jori." Arica whispered.   
"It's okay. Arica I understand. It wasn't your fault she drugged you."  
"Yes, but why."  
"To control you Arica. I mean you're not easy to handle you know " Arica let out a small  
laugh and sighed.   
"What." Jori whispered as he buried his face in Arica's hair closed his eyes and sighed.   
"How long until I die." Arica whispered.  
"You're not going to die princess. I wont let you." Jori whispered as he brought his face out of  
Arica's hair and stroked her side. Arica sort of laughed and wiggled and Jori stopped stroking  
her. Arica kept on shivering Jori pulled her closer and gently gave her a kiss. Arica snuggled into  
her pillow and slowly fell asleep.  
Meanwhile not too far away Karrde was sitting in his quarters wondering where Luke and  
Mara had gone when there was a knock on his door.   
"Come in." The door opened Shada walked in and closed the door.  
"Any sign of them." Karrde whispered. Shada shook her head and Karrde sighed.   
"They should be back by now. Something was wrong. I knew it. I love Arica Shada I actually  
love her like she was my own little girl."  
"I know you do Karrde." Shada whispered as she sat down by Karrde put her arms around  
Karrdes waist and Karrde pulled her close.   
"It's not your fault Talon. You know that don't you." Shada whispered as she nuzzled his neck  
and gave him a kiss.   
"Yes I know that, but I still feel really guilty. I could of done something Shada . I should of  
done something. We should of gone on vacation sooner. That way I could of been with her."  
Karrde replied as he got up stretched his legs and walked over to the viewport and looked at the  
stars. Shada thought a moment then got an idea.  
"Karrde get the survival packs ready. We're going after them." Karrde nodded and he and  
Shada walked out of the room and disappeared.   
Meanwhile back at the palace in Arica's room the fireplace slid open Jori woke up with a start  
and Leia walked into the room.  
"Well well., What do we have here." Leia replied. Jori got off Arica and blushed.   
"I was only trying to keep her warm."  
"I know I was just teasing you." Leia replied as she opened up the extra blankets walked over  
to the bed and covered Arica with them. Leia and Jori fell silent for a moment and Jori sighed.   
"Will you do me a favor Leia." Jori replied.   
"Sure."  
"Will you stay with Arica for a minute. I found out a way to help her."  
"How."  
"Jedi have special healing powers. Right."   
"Right." Leia replied cautiously as she wondered what Jori could be up to.  
"A Jedi Master could help Ari couldn't he." Jori whispered and Leia looked at Jori and shook  
her head.   
"No. No absolutely not. You're not going after Luke are you?" Jori nodded.   
"No. I will not let you do this. I'll go after him."   
"You don't even know where he is and I do. Besides I have free run of the palace and if  
Callista found out that you were here she would kill you Luke and Arica. So I'm going." Jori  
replied indignantly Leia looked at Jori and sighed.   
"You're just like your father. Wanting adventure and danger everywhere he goes. Alright I'll  
let you go, but be careful alright." Jacen nodded and looked at Arica. Leia noticed the look on  
Jori face sighed and smiled.   
"She'll be okay I promise." Jori nodded and was about to leave when.   
"Jori"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you doing this?" Leia asked knowing full well why he was doing this she just  
wanted to see if she was right."  
"Callista took me from my family and holds them prisoner. I just don't want what happened to  
me happen to her and."  
"And what?" Leia whispered.  
"And I like her." Jori whispered  
"You mean you love her don't you." Leia replied quietly. Jori looked at Leia and blushed.   
"I better get going. She doesn't have much time." Leia nodded Jori walked over to the door  
opened it threw one last look at Arica and was gone. Leia walked over to the other side of the bed  
climbed under the covers and pulled Arica close. As Leia held her niece close and stroked her  
hair Leia had a thought and laughed. Arica was only ten years old and already had a boy liking  
her. Not any boy, but a Jedi Prince.   
"Well I wonder what Luke and Mara will have to say about this one." Leia wondered outloud.  
Arica started shaking and shivering. Leia noticed and pulled her close. Jori was right they were  
running out of time . She only hoped that Han and the children get to Mara in time then get back  
here in time to save Luke and her daughter. Daughter. Leia thought about the word for a while  
and then it hit her. The one thing that meant more to Mara other than Luke in the whole universe.  
Was lying snuggled close in her arms. No wonder Mara had been so upset when she had told her  
that Arica had come to her let her hold her and snuggle her. Arica had stopped doing and letting  
Mara do those things. Arica used to go to Mara all the time, but suddenly that had changed. Leia  
looked down at her little niece and then thought of Mara Somehow someway Leia had to get  
Mara and Arica back together. Leia pondered for awhile but to no avail. Leia scooted further  
down in the covers pulled Arica close and drifted off to sleep.  
Meanwhile sneaking through the palace halls checking to see if Callista was gone and that  
Luke was still awake. Jori made his way to Callista's private chambers. Jori gathered his  
emotions and courage twisted the door knob opened the door, walked in, closed it behind him.  
And headed for the bedroom. Jori didn't get very far when he heard a lightsaber go on and a  
green glow fill the room. Startled Jori jumped over the couch and hid behind it.  
"Who are you?" Luke replied with the force and stretching out with it.  
"My name is Jori. Master Skywalker I mean you no harm." Jori replied with the Force and  
coming out of his hiding spot. Sensing no danger Luke turned off his lightsaber put it back in his  
belt and looked at Jori. Jori turned on the low lights and looked at Luke. Luke looked back and  
smiled.   
"It's okay Jori I'm not going to hurt you." Luke replied trying hard not to laugh cause of the  
utterly petrified look on Jori's face. Sensing that Luke wasn't going to hurt him Jori relaxed.  
"So you're the Jedi Prince's son. The one that contacted me warning me not to come here and  
that my daughter would be better rescued by her mother." Luke replied sternly but a with a hint  
of amusement in his eyes and voice. Jori looked at Luke and backed up toward the door.  
"Yes sir." Jori whispered meekly. Luke laughed and Jori looked at him.  
"What."  
"Relax Jori. I was only teasing you." Jori nodded and Luke sighed.  
"So what brings you here." Luke asked.   
"Your daughter." Jori whispered. At the mention of Arica Luke's head popped up and looked  
at Jori.   
"Arica you know Ari. Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Luke replied in a worried voice.   
"She isn't hurt exactly."  
"Then what?"   
"Callista has been drugging her in order to control her and she's gotten very sick." Jori  
whispered looking at Luke. Luke closed his eyes for a moment opened them grabbed Arica's  
Ewok and his lightsaber grabbed Jori headed out the door and closed it behind him.  
"Will you take me to her?" Luke whispered almost pleadingly Jori nodded and together he  
and Luke headed down the corridors to Arica's room.   
Meanwhile at the same time Han, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina had made it to Hand of Thrawn  
and were trying to figure a way in when they heard a chirp. Jaina turned around and there sitting  
in the thorn bushes nearby was Friend of Jedi.   
"Friend of Jedi you've found us." Anakin replied through the force. Friend of Jedi let out a  
chirp and Anakin smiled.   
"Can you help us get in Friend of Jedi. We need to find and help rescue our Aunt Mara." Jaina  
replied. Friend of Jedi's eyes went wide and he began to chirp frantically.   
"Mara Jade is inside?" Friend of Jedi asked.  
"Yes, She's been captured and time is running out." Jaina replied looking at Friend of Jedi.   
"Follow me." Friend of Jedi replied flapping his wings and heading for the secret entrance.  
Han looked at his children, they nodded and the four of them took off after Friend of Jedi.  
Leia was in a lite sleep when she sensed Jori and Luke. Leia got up out of bed, opened the  
door, pulled Jori in, and came out side the door with Luke and closed it behind her. A huge tired  
smile crossed Luke's face.  
"Leia, you're okay!" Luke replied as he gave his sister a hug. Leia clung onto Luke and  
sighed.   
"Where is my daughter Leia?" Luke asked as he let her go.   
"She's inside asleep, but you can't go in there Luke."  
"What? why?" Luke asked as annoyance crept into his voice for he hadn't seen his daughter  
in almost a month and he missed her terribly.   
"Arica's very sick. She attacked the twins and Anakin this afternoon so she's not herself. I  
think she can handle Han and I but I don't think she could handle seeing you and I know she  
couldn't handle seeing Mara." Leia explained. Luke shook his head.  
"I'll be careful Leia, but I have to see my daughter. Especially if she's sick. Please." Luke  
begged with tears burning his eyes. Leia looked at Luke. She knew there had to be something  
else, but what.   
"Luke you're hiding something. What is it?"  
"Nothing. Leia please I'm begging you. I haven't seen my daughter in almost a month and I  
haven't held her in I don't know how long. Please." Luke whispered as tears poured down his  
cheeks. Leia sighed.   
"Alright, but I sure hope you know what you're doing cause if she wakes up you will have  
your hands full. " Leia whispered. Luke smiled a sad smile.  
"When isn't Arica a handful." Luke whispered his voice full of emotion and love for his  
daughter. Leia smiled and gave her twin a quick peck on the cheek, opened the door and her and  
Luke went inside and closed the door behind them. Luke looked over at the bed, Jori moved and  
there laying in her bed sound asleep with her long gorgeous red hair pillowing around her was  
Arica. As waves of huge emotion flowed through him Luke walked over to the bed climbed onto  
it, gently stroked Arica's hair, and gave her a kiss as tears from her fathers eyes fell onto her  
cheek. Leia looked at Jori, he nodded, pushed open the fireplace once more and he and Leia  
disappeared..  
Luke unhooked her lightsaber, put it on the bedside table pulled the covers down, slipped into  
the bed next to his sleeping daughter and began to lovingly examine her. Much like he had when  
she'd been born. He examined her fingers, lovingly touched her cheek, her arms, her hair. He  
slowly examined her toes being careful not to wake her. Yes everything was still there and in  
good order. But emotionally was another story. For he could feel his daughters physical and  
emotional pain through the Force and it hurt him. For he knew that he was partially if not fully  
responsible for his daughters emotional pain and it hurt him deeply. Luke lovingly took his  
daughter into his arms and with tears pouring down his cheeks replied   
"Arica, I love and miss you so much." Luke whispered as he stroked Arica's back closed his  
eyes and sighed. Suddenly feeling extremely warm and safe Arica cuddled up to Luke and buried  
her face into his chest and some of the emotional pain wore off. Feeling a flicker of his daughters  
presence he reached out to it with the Force.  
"Arica, it's daddy. Can you hear me?" Luke whispered waiting for an answer. When no  
answer came Luke let out a heavy sigh and set to work.  
Meanwhile in the deep dark passages and cells of the Hand of Thrawn Mara was waking up.  
Mara stretched, rolled over on her cot, sat up and opened her eyes.   
"Oh man what happened. I have such a headache." Mara replied trying to get rid of the  
fogginess in her mind.   
"You were poisoned" replied a voice. Mara looked up and there standing front of her was  
Parck. Mara reached for her lightsaber but it wasn't there. Mara started thinking about her  
blasters when  
"Don't bother looking they're not there." Parck replied walking toward Mara. Mara backed up  
and narrowed her eyes.   
"You have some nerve Parck. Capturing my daughter, giving her to Callista, luring Luke and I  
here, holding my hands behind my back as I watch my husband falling and kissing another  
woman. Poisoning me, taking my weapons and last but not least putting me in here like I'm a  
rancor. Of course I could totally rip you limb from limb , but you probably give me indigestion.  
Actually I don't need to be a rancor to do that, but you're not worth it." Mara spat looking at  
Parck and glaring at him. Parck smiled.  
"Don't worry Mara. You won't be down here much longer. I'm am going to miss your sharp  
tongue and you would of been a great asset to me. A great asset." Parck whispered looking Mara  
up and down with his eyes and liking what he saw.   
"Don't even think about it." Mara whispered viciously sitting back on her cot and covering  
herself with a blanket. Parck just smiled at her and Mara fought the urge to rip his lips off and  
rip him apart limb by limb.   
"What do you mean would of been." Mara asked as she glared at Parck trying to get his mind  
off looking at her and complicating what he would like to do to her. Parck looked at her a smiled.  
"Callista has ordered your execution." Parck replied with a somewhat disappointed look on  
his face.  
"I don't think so. Mara replied."Besides even if she did I won't go down that easily."  
"Oh I'm planning on that Mara." Parck replied. Mara glared at Parck and Parck smiled.   
"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to enjoy seeing my execution. Or do I dare ask."  
Mara replied.  
"Enjoy no. Tolerate yes. Besides I still want to get back at you for destroying all of my ships"  
Parck replied. Mara snorted,  
"For your information I destroyed my ship as well and I couldn't let you go through with your  
plan, Besides Fel told me to take my best shot and I did."   
"You certainly did. Well I better get going. I have a friend to see." Before Mara could reply the  
door opened and Callista walked in and closed the door behind her.   
"Well well well. Look who's finally awake." Callista replied walking around the wall and  
looking at Mara. Mara narrowed her eyes and glared at Callista. Callista looked at Mara and  
smiled.   
"I'm sure going to enjoy watching your execution." Callista replied with a smile on her face.  
"Watching my execution. Why don't you do it yourself. Or don't you have the backbone."  
"Oh I have the backbone alright Parck just wanted to have the honors. Well I have to go. I  
have a daughter to raise and a Jedi Master to destroy." Callista replied devilishly and walked out  
the door. Parck looked at Mara blew her a kiss, walked out, the door closed and locked behind  
him. Mara got up and tried to go for the door but to no avail they were already gone. Mara  
walked over and climbed onto her cot and relaxed her mind. Concentrating on the force Mara  
searched for her little girl but to no avail. Callista had put yasalamari all over the cell. Mara laid  
on her cot and tried not to cry for she would rather die then go through the torture of being  
separated from her child. Feeling her child wanting and loving someone else. Looking around to  
make sure no one was watching Mara angrily wiped off the tears and settled back down on her  
cot and fell into a deep sleep.   
Meanwhile in the Hand of Thrawn underneath the control room Han Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen  
were formulating a plan when they heard voices.   
"I Thought I told you to kill her you imbeciles! Not to put her in a detention cell." Jaina,  
Jacen and Anakin looked at each other then at Friend of Jedi. Friend of Jedi was about to chirp  
when Jace put his hand over the Qom Qae;s mouth.   
"I'm sorry Callista, but she is more valuable to us alive then dead. I want Mara Jade and I  
want her alive!" Fel replied.  
""Oh come on Fel will you stop with your delusions of grandeur. You're becoming to soft you  
know that." Callista replied.  
"Im becoming to soft. I'm becoming too soft. What about you Callista. You're the one that has  
fallen in love with Skywalkers child."  
"What!!" Callista replied with an evil horrible look on her face."  
"I've seen how you are when you're with her. I've seen the look on your face and in your eyes  
when you look at her. You love her Calli. Admit it!" Jacen. Jaina, Anakin, looked at each other  
with shocked look on their faces. Callista was in love with Arica. No wonder she took Arica and  
wanted Aunt Mara dead. She wanted to be Arica's mother.   
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Callista replied with more conviction in her voice  
than in her heart. For an inner battle was raging within her.   
"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"I want you to go. I need to be alone."   
"Yes my master." And Parck and Fel left Callista alone. Callista gathered her thoughts and her  
emotions and headed for her chambers.   
A few minutes past and soon Callista walked into her bedroom laid down on her bed and let  
out a heavy sigh As she wondered what in the heck was happening to her. Something was  
wrong. Something was very wrong. For she was feeling something that she thought she shouldn't  
be feeling. Love.  
Fel was right . She knew that she was falling in love with Luke's child. Callista rolled over  
and felt something underneath her back. It was one of Arica's stuffed animals that she had given  
her. As she looked at the stuffed tauntaun she knew it was true. She wanted Arica to be her own.  
She couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. The strange thing was she didn't. She really wanted  
Arica to be hers. . Originally Arica had been led out here so Callista could trap Luke and have  
him all to herself and get rid of Mara Jade. For she knew that Arica meant more than the whole  
universe to those two and they would go to any length to get her back. Especially since right after  
Luke and Mara had gotten married the doctor had told them that Mara would and could never  
have a child. Arica was their miracle baby. Hence the reason why they were so much in love with  
the child and protected her like and thought she was the most valuable thing ever created. Hence  
the reason why Callista just hadn't had her troops or herself go in and take her. They would never  
get past the Norgori let alone Arica's family. Especially Mara. Callista knew that Mara would kill  
for that child therefore she was treading on extremely dangerous and treacherous ground. If Mara  
ever got away... . . Callista shivered. She didn't even want to think what would happen if Mara  
got out and started coming for her child. Which she would. Hence the extra precautions that  
Callista, her troops, and Fel and Parck took. Which meant she needed to get Arica out and take  
her as far away as she could get with her before anything happened. Or she would loose Arica.  
Her friend. Her daughter. So she hoped. During the last few weeks. Callista had been noticing a  
change in the girl. A change in her attitude toward her. Maybe Skywalkers child was falling for  
her as well. She hoped so. Callista rolled over cuddled up to her pillow and soon fell into a  
dreamless sleep.   
Meanwhile beneath the control room Han looked at Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Friend of Jedi  
and sighed.   
"We got to get Mara out of here and fast." Han quietly replied. Everyone was quiet for a  
moment then Friend of Jedi came up with an idea.  
"You're going to need reinforcements I will go get my friends and be right back." Friend of  
Jedi replied to Jaina.  
"Right. And We'll find and try to get Aunt Mara out ourselves.." Jaina replied back. Han  
looked at his daughter with an annoyed exasperated look on his face.  
"What is he saying." Han whispered.   
"He's saying he's going to go and get reinforcements we may need them." Jaina replied getting  
up, reaching out with the Force to make sure the way was clear and walking.out into the hallway.  
Jacen and Anakin followed, Friend of Jedi took off and Han brought up the rear.  
"So where to now your worship?" Han asked looking at Jaina.   
"We go and find Aunt Mara and hopefully get out here alive." Jaina replied looking around  
trying to figure which way to go. Han was about to say something when the door to the control  
room opened. Han grabbed his children, pulled them back, pinned themselves against the wall  
and Parck came out of the control room and headed down the hall. Han signaled his children,  
they nodded, stepped out into the hallway and followed Parck while Han slipped into the control  
room and disappeared.   
Han looked around the room and then he saw what he was looking for.   
"Well, someone has been very messy, smart or incredibly stupid." Han replied walking over  
to the control panel, and picked up the floor plan schematic, and was about to read it when he  
suddenly heard someone behind him.   
"You'll never find her that way." Fel replied. as Han turned around raising his hands up in the  
air showing that he was unarmed.  
"Put your arms down Solo. I'm not going to hurt you." Han did what he was told and gave Fel  
a curious look.  
"Aren't you supposed to be one of the bad guys?"  
"I've resigned. Callista's crazy and Parck isn't much better. They both have gone to far this  
time. Come Mara Jade's time is running out. Ill take you to her." Han nodded and was about to  
leave with Fel when he saw what he was really looking for. For there sitting in a hidden spot near  
the computer was Mara's lightsaber and blaster. Han picked up Maras blaster put it in a safe  
place, grabbed her lightsaber, flipped it on, it's green blade glowing brightly. Han flipped it off,  
put it in a safe place and headed to find his children and Fel.   
Meanwhile somewhere out in the canyons Leia was trying to find her way to the Hand of  
Thrawn when she heard   
"Leia." Leia turned around and there coming toward her were Shada and Karrde.  
"Shada, Karrde what are you doing here?"  
"We were waiting for Mara and Luke to get back and when they didn't show up we got a little  
worried. It's been two days." Karrde replied worriedly. Leia gave Karrde a sympathetic smile  
and was about to say something when she heard.  
"Leia." Leia turned around and there perching on some rocks were Friend of Jedi and some of  
his friends.   
"Hi." Leia replied communicating with the Qom Qae through the force.   
"Hi, what are you doing her and who are they?" Friend of Jedi asked refuring to Shada and  
Karrde.   
"This is Talon Karrde and his second in command Shada. They're friends of the family. You  
can say they're here looking for Mara and Luke." Leia replied looking at the Qom Qae.   
"You can communicate with that creature and what is he saying?"   
"He's asking me who you are and what you're doing here and yes they're force sensitive" Leia  
explained looking at Karrde.   
"Okay." Karrde replied. Shada was about to say something when the Qom Qae chirped.   
"What is he saying?" Shada asked.   
"He's saying we better get going cause Mara's time is running out." Leia replied quietly   
"What do you mean her time is running out and where is Luke and Arica." Karrde asked.   
"Ill explain on the way come on Friend of Jedi lets go." Leia replied reaching out with the  
force for her husband and children. Friend of Jedi chirped he and his companions disappeared  
into the night. Leia looked at Karrde he nodded and the three of them followed the Qom Qae into  
the night.  
At the same time in the Hand of Thrawn Han was sneaking around in the corridors when he  
heard.   
"Dad. Over here." Han turned around and there hidden out of sight in a far corner were Jaina,  
Jacen, Anakin, and Fel. Han walked over to them and sighed.   
"What are you waiting for? Why aren't you looking for your Aunt Mara." Han growled as he  
looked at his children.   
"Waiting for you." Anakin replied.   
"Don't," Han replied  
"Your Aunt is running out of time." Jacen Jaina and Anakin looked at each other and sighed.   
"What." Han replied cautiously.  
"Aunt Mara's cell is covered with yasalamari. And corothurus ore. Both make lightsabers  
useless and yasalamari make the force useless as well. Without our force capabilities we can't  
sense aunt mara or get her out." Anakin replied quietly.   
"Don't worry about that. That's why Im here and besides I have the keys." Fel replied holding  
them up and handing to them to Anakin.  
"Get your aunt out and Ill try to keep Parck and his buddies nice and busy as much and as  
long as I can okay. The rest is up to you." Everyone nodded and Fel headed down the corridor  
and disappeared. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Han all looked at each other shrugged and headed  
down the corridor.   
Mara was in a restless sleep when she found herself in a place she'd been before but couldn't  
quite place. Mara was walking through a field of tall grass when she heard someone calling her  
name.   
"Mara, Mara over here." The voice called. Mara turned around and there sitting on a rock was  
a 5'6 woman with long jet black curly hair with eyes that were a penetrating green that matched  
her own. Sitting on a rock. As Mara walked over to the woman she got a feeling that somehow  
they were connected.   
"Hello Mara." the woman replied.   
"Hello." Mara replied looking at the woman trying to figure out how she knew this person.  
The woman noticed and smiled.   
"You don't remember me do you. The Emperor did a good job in erasing your memories of  
me."  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Mara asked irritably. For she despised  
games especially guessing games. The woman smiled and Mara heard a familiar tune. One she  
had not heard in a very long time. The woman looked at her.  
"You remember that don't you." It wasn't a question.   
"Yes! That's the song I hummed to Ari when she was little to get her to sleep. It just popped  
into my head for some reason right after she was born. How do you know it?" Mara asked.   
"I know it because I used to sing it to you. When you were a little girl." The woman replied  
quietly. Mara's eyes widened. For suddenly it hit her.   
"Mom?" Mara whispered not quiet believing it. The woman nodded. Not being able to speak  
Mara just sat there.   
"Yes, darling. It's me. Don't be afraid." The woman whispered as she opened her arms and  
pulled Mara close. Mara relaxed and soon tears filled her eyes.   
"Mom I...."  
"I know. Sweetheart. I know. It's overwhelming for me too. I never let you go Mara. Even  
after the Emperor took you and had your dad and I delt with. I never left you. I've always been  
with you." Mara cringed.  
"Always?"  
"Always. Well except when you were doing things for the Emperor and when you're being  
romantic with Luke. The woman replied smiling. At the mention of Luke Mara looked at her  
mother and blushed. The woman smiled.   
"You've got a wonderful husband Mara and a beautiful daughter." Mara looked at her mother  
with a curious look on her face.   
"You've seen Ari?" Mara asked for she was amazed that her mother had seen her little girl.   
"Yes. She's beautiful Mara and smart too. Nothing gets past that child."  
"Wait a minute. You've talked to her?" Mara asked in amazement.   
"Yes, darling. I'm one of her guardian angels." The woman replied suppressing a smile.   
"One. My daughter has more than one guardian angel?" Mara replied skeptically.   
"Yes. We're here to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. But when she does we  
protect her as well. Lately we haven't done so well." The woman replied flashing memories into  
Mara's brain. Mara sighed.  
"I haven't been doing to well either. Lately I've been a horrible mother."  
"That's why I'm here Mara. I need to tell you something about Arica." Mara sighed.  
"Arica. Hmm I really don't know what to do mom."  
"Mara, you are a wonderful mother." Mara snorted  
"Yeah right. If I'm such a perfect mother why does my daughter hate and fight me so much"  
Mara replied sarcastically.   
"She doesn't hate you Mara. As a matter of fact it's the exact opposite. Your little girl  
worships the ground you walk on. That's why she fights so hard just so she can be like you."  
"Like me?" Mara replied with amazement in her voice.   
"My child. Are you so blind? She's always trying to make you proud of her."  
"I am proud of her."  
"Have you ever told her that? The child is amazing Mara. She can fly an A wing better than  
anyone I've ever seen. She can fight like the devil himself. You taught her that Mara. Not anyone  
else. She has a gorgeous voice . Darling she's more like you than you think. You weren't an easy  
child either you know."   
"I can imagine." Mara replied.   
"Mara, Just because she shows the stuff she can do in a different way doesn't mean she's not  
your daughter!"   
"I never said she wasn't. But if she loves me so much why does she act like I have the plague  
and won't even come near me. Why, won't she let me hold and cuddle her like I used too." Mara  
asked feeling extremely hurt.   
"Mara, don't you see. It's because she's afraid of you." Mara felt her jaw drop to the floor.   
"Afraid of me? Why?!" The woman sighed.  
"She knows what and who you were and it scares her. Callista is using that to control her you  
know. Arica didn't want to hug Callista Mara. When she saw you she wanted to run to you, jump  
into your arms, and have you carry her away from that horrible creature. But she didn't know  
what Callista would do if she did so she hugged Callista instead of you." Also there is one other  
thing."  
"Oh and what is that?" Mara asked almost bursting into tears.   
"Well, your baby of course."   
"Huh?" Mara replied   
"Mara, you're pregnant." Mara felt her jaw drop open.  
"I'm what?!" Mara asked   
"You're pregnant." The woman replied trying to suppress a giggle for Mara was in total shock  
Not quite believing her mother Mara looked deep within herself with the Force. And what she  
saw there excited yet scared her. Mara looked at her mother and smiled.  
"I'm going to have a baby." Mara replied. Her mother nodded,   
"But Mara, I still have some things that I need to tell you."  
"What?"  
" Mara, letting you go and losing you was the biggest mistake I ever made. True, I didn't have  
a choice, but I've regretted it ever single day. Don't let Arica go Mara. Don't make the same  
mistake I made. You have a choice. She's a sweet little girl Mara and she loves you so much.  
"I love her so much as well. That's why it hurts so much when she won't have anything to do  
with me. And when she went to Callista instead of me."  
"Stop expecting her to act like Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin and maybe she will."  
"I don't expect her to act like them at all. As a matter of fact I don't want her too. I want her to  
be herself." Mara replied somewhat angrily   
"Have you ever told her that?" Mara's mother asked. Mara calmed down.  
"No." Mara whispered.   
"Mara, she thinks it's her duty to act like the rest of you. And she hates herself for it. She feels  
worthless Mara, because she's different." Mara gave her mother a shocked look.  
"She does? I had no idea."   
"Of course not. She's been hiding it. Especially from you." The woman replied quietly Mara  
was amazed.  
"Why?"   
"Why did you hide your true self Mara?"   
"I was trained to. Arica wasn't trained to mother."  
"I know. But it's her way of surviving. She's scared Mara. She's scared of losing you and  
Luke. Especially now that you're pregnant. She knows and has felt how strong and powerful the  
baby is and it's scares her. She's afraid of not living up to your expectations and she knows the  
baby will. You've got to admit Mar, that the name Skywalker has expectations attached to it."  
"Yes, I know. But Arica's just a kid." Mara replied feeling extremely annoyed at herself for  
not seeing what was going on with Arica sooner.   
"Don't let her hear you say that!" Mara's mother warned.   
"So all this is happening because she's afraid of not living up to her fathers and mine  
expectations and is worried about our reps and losing us as well."  
"You got it."  
"But why?" Mara asked feeling confused.  
"People have been giving her a hard time. It hurts her."   
"What? People have been making fun of and hurting my daughter. I'll kill them!" Mara  
replied viciously.  
"Mara, anger is of the dark side remember."  
"Yes." Mara replied grudgingly and calming down.   
"Mara, you and Luke need to have a talk with Ari. Put her fears to rest. Tell her that you love  
her."  
"I do tell her that I love her, but she won't listen to me."  
"Then forget the talk and go to the actions. Mara, actions speak louder than words. But don't  
forget that words sound just as nice. I think you're going to need both to help Arica."  
"Mother, is Arica going to be okay?" Mara asked feeling really scared and being really  
worried about her daughter. Feeling her daughters pain The woman sat beside Mara and pulled  
her close.  
"I honestly don't know Mara."  
"There is another thing that I don't understand. Why can she be so open and affectionate with  
Callista and Shada and not me?! It hurts." Mara replied painfully   
"OF course it hurts. Arica is relating to other women and not to you."  
"But why I would do anything for her."  
"Now you know how she feels when you relate to and are with your students and Jaina."  
Mara's head popped up.  
"What's this about, Arica, Jaina and my students?" Mara asked. The woman sighed.  
"I have to go now Mara."   
"Mother please don't leave me. You still have to tell me about Arica, Jaina and my students  
and what's going on" The woman shook her head.  
"I I've to go. Remember what I've said. I love you Mara and I'll always be with you." And like  
that she was gone.   
A few seconds past and soon Mara found herself awake in her cell at the Hand of Thrawn.   
Mara laid on her back and sighed. For she couldn't keep Arica of her mind.  
"Arica is slipping further and further away from me. And as she does Callista's hold on her  
will strengthen and soon Arica may not want me as her mother let alone love me. If I have any  
hope of getting her back at all I have to get free." Mara replied to herself as she looked at her  
surroundings looking for a way to escape.   
  
Suddenly Mara felt a small presence move within her. Mara smiled and gently laid her hand  
on her abdomen and rubbed it.   
"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll get your sister back. I'm not about to let her go. Not without a  
fight anyway." Callista would have to kill her. And even then Mara wouldn't give up. Feeling her  
baby and know that she had to rest for her babies sake. Mara laid down and sent all her peace,  
warmth, and love over their force bond and into her unborn child.  
  
Just as her and her unborn child connected another tiny presence stirred. Mara felt her jaw  
drop open and the a huge smile crossed her face. Twins.   
"Oh Luke we have twins." Mara whispered as she tried not to cry. For it had been so long  
since she had held a baby in her arms let alone one of her own. Plus Luke hadn't only given her  
one child, but two.   
"Uhhh I bet im going to be huge." Mara replied to herself but found herself really not caring.  
Oh it was going to be so fun having twins in the house. Mara was about to cry from happiness  
when a thought came to her.   
"What about your daughter?" the voice asked. Mara sighed. For she didn't know what to do.  
She knew she had to get out or Arica would be lost. But how. Mara tried to concentrate on how  
to get out when sleep overtook her and she fell fast asleep.  
At the same time Leia Shada, and Karrde had caught up with Han, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin  
ans headed down the corridors.   
They got to the detention cell area Han looked at his children they nodded, Han pulled out his  
blaster and headed toward the last detention cell in the hall. Leia, Jacen, Karrde, Anakin, and  
Shada kept watch while Jaina followed her father. Han and Jaina reached the door Jaina pulled  
out the key put it in the lock and pushed against the door it swung open, Jaina walked in and  
looked around. There laying on her cot asleep was Mara.  
"Aunt Mara." Jacen replied walking carefully to her aunts side. Jaina was about to shake Mara  
when Mara bolted up and focused on Jaina.  
"Dang it Jaina.! That is a good way to get yourself killed. You're lucky that I don't have my  
blaster with me.: Mara replied quietly.  
"Sorry aunt Mara. I'm just so happy to see you." Jaina whispered as Mara opened her arms.  
Jaina went into them and Mara and Jaina held each other close.  
"Im real glad to see you too Jaina. Are you guys okay?"   
"Yes." Jaina whispered snuggling deeper into  
her aunt's embrace.   
'Hey I hate to break this up but we're running out of time.. Luke's in trouble and Fel can only  
hold our little blue skinned friends and Parck for so long. When he can't they are going to be  
down here checking up on their prize any moment now. So we better get going.' Han replied.  
leaning against the door. Jaina and Mara let each other go, got up and joined everyone outside.  
Karrde and Mara spotted each other and Karrde smiled.,  
"It's nice of you to finally join us." Karrde replied in somewhat of a relieved voice,  
"You missed me that much? But what about Shada." Mara replied teasingly as Han handed  
her lightsaber and blaster to her. Leia came up and Mara gave her a warry look.  
"Lets save the smugglers reunion until later alright. We've got to get moving. Luke's time is  
running out and Arica is falling deeper into Callista's spell as we speak." Leia replied quietly as  
everyone gathered around Mara. Mara looked at Leia and raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.  
"Alright what's the pecking order sweetheart." Han asked as he kept an eye out for Parck or  
any of his blue skinned buddies.   
"You and Mara first. THEN Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. Then me then Shada and Karrde  
bringing up the rear" Mara was about to say something when she heard a chirp.   
"Mara Jade you're okay." Friend of Jedi replied landing on the ground beside Mara and  
looking up at her.   
"Hello Friend of Jedi and yes I'm fine, but we won't be if we stay here too much longer"  
replied Mara Friend of Jedi got the message, flew up in front of Mara and whispered.  
"Follow me." Mara nodded and every one followed her and Friend of Jedi down the corridor  
and disappeared.   
Parck and Fel were heading toward the detention cell when a blue skinned alien came running  
around the corner and almost ran into him.   
"Commander." Parck replied.   
"Mara Jade has escaped.": The blue skinned alien replied as he tried to catch his breath. Parck  
and Fel looked at each other and Fel hid his amusement. "Yes they have escaped." Fel thought as  
a stern expression covered his face.   
"What! How in blazes did she escape. The door was ore and Uasalamari were all over the  
place!" Parck replied as the three of them headed toward the detention block at a dead run. They  
reached the cell, checked it out Everyone looked at each other and Parck's eyes narrowed and  
replied   
"We've got company. Call out the troops. Solo, his wife, and his children are here. Set your  
charrics on level two and fire at will." Parck informed his troops. His troops nodded an  
affirmative and the three of them took off.  
Friend of Jedi was about to lead them to the upper floors when Mara picked up movement  
thought the Force.   
"uh oh."   
'What do you mean uh-oh." Han replied looking at Mara.   
"They're on to us." Mara replied ad she quickly moved to the sliding stairs going up to the  
upper levels with the others right behind her when she heard.   
"Aunt Mara. Here they come." Anakin replied igniting his lightsaber it's glowing blue light  
filling the spaces around them. Jacen, Jaina, Leia ignited their lightsabers, Karrde Shada and Han  
got up by Mara and green and blue blaster bolts filled the room.   
Meanwhile back at Callista;s palace Jori woke up with a start. Mara and her family were in  
trouble. Jori jumped out of bed, shoved his clothes and boots on, opened the secret passage, ran  
down it towards Arica's room made a sharp turn left and headed for the Hand of Thrawn.   
Back at the Hand of Thrawn Mara, Han, Shada, Karrde, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had  
mad it to the upper level and were about to escape when.   
"Oh no." Han replied. Mara spun around and there on either side of them were chiss with  
yalsalmari on their back with charics pointed toward them and right beside them were Parck and  
Fel.   
"Well Mara Jade I told you to take your best shot ten years ago. Now im taking mine." Fel  
replied.   
"I don't think so." Mara replied as she flipped on her lightsaber and pointed it's green tip at  
Fel.   
"I'm far more advanced in Jedi abilities then I was when you last saw me."  
"Yes I heard that Luke had finished your training." Mara looked at the Chiss then back at Fel.   
"Luke isn't going to be very happy if you slaughter his family you know." Fel shrugged.   
"I'll say goodbye to Arica for you. If she still remembers you after Callista has been with her."  
"Arica would never betray aunt Mara like that!" Anakin replied with more conviction than he  
actually felt. Arica wouldn't betray them. Would she? At this point Anakin didn't know. Fel  
looked at Anakin.  
"Are you sure about that cause last time I checked she wouldn't even come near her." Fel  
replied a tone of amusement in his voice. Anakin looked at Mara and she shook her head.  
Anakin backed off and fell silent.   
"Goodbye Mara I'm sure going to miss you. We could of helped each other you know." Parck  
replied sincerely. Mara narrowed her eyes.  
"I would never held you." Mara replied icily. Fel nodded and Parck smiled.  
"Kill them." The chiss slipped their cherics on level two and were about to shoot when smoke  
filled the room. A wall opened Mara felt someone grab her arm, pulled her into the passageway,  
the others ran into the passageway and the door closed behind them.   
Mara, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Han, Leia, Shada, and Karrde were all coughing cause of the gas  
and were resting when Mara saw their rescuer for the first time. A medium tall curly brown  
headed boy with the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen was standing in front of them.  
Mara was about to say something when Jaina replied.   
"Jori, you're okay!" Jaina cried walking over to Jori.  
"Yes Im fine. But Arica's time is running out." At a mention of Arica Mara's head popped up  
and in one second she knew. This boy standing in front of her was the Jedi Prince's son.  
Palpatines great grandson. Jori looked at Mara and thought. "WOW!! Now I see where Ari got  
her looks." Picking up on his thought Mara smiled and Jaina came up beside Jori and replied.  
"Aunt Mara. Jori."  
"Jori this is our aunt Mara." Jori and Mara looked at each other and both smiled.   
"Hello Jori, so you're the one that contacted me."  
"Yes Ma'am." Jori replied suddenly feeling formal as he shrank away from Mara. Mara  
laughed   
"It's okay Jori, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides you can call me Mara." Mara replied liking  
the kid more and more as time went on. Jori beamed.   
"Okay Mara." Jori replied not able to take his eyes off Mara. Mara sighed and was about to  
say something when Friend of Jedi and his friends had arrived.   
"Mara Jade you and your friends are alright."  
"We're fine Friend of Jedi thanks to Jori." Mara replied putting her arm around the Jedi prince  
and Jori went deep red. Friend of Jedi looked at Jori and Jori looked back. The Qom Qae beared  
his teeth a little then sighed.   
"We better get going, Arica can't hold on much longer." Jaina replied. Every one nodded and  
was about to leave when.   
"My friends and I will fly ahead and watch over the young one until you guys get back."  
Friend of Jedi replied as he and his friends got ready to take off. Mara nodded and whispered.  
"Friend of Jedi I..." Friend of Jedi looked back at Mara, nodded and he and his friends  
disappeared. Jori cleared his throat and whispered.  
"We better get moving." Jori replied flipping on his glow rod and heading back toward the  
palace. Everyone gathered their stuff and started following Jori when Jacen picked up a change  
in his aunts emotions.   
"Aunt Mara are you okay?" Jacen replied as everyone passed him and Mara.   
"Yes. Im fine Jacen." Mara whispered looking straight a head.  
"You're worried about Arica aren't you." It wasn't a question. Mara let out a heavy sigh.  
"Yes I am. She's so fragile right now. She'll do anything to feel accepted and loved right now.  
I just wish she knew that Luke and I love her so much especially me."  
"Aunt Mara don't worry. We'll get them back and then we'll show Arica that we all love her."  
Jacen replied quietly.  
"Yes you're right." Mara replied with more conviction in her voice than her heart.   
'Come on you two We're almost there." Jori replied Everyone nodded and in a few minutes  
they had reached the door. Jori put his fingers to his mouth, everyone quieted down, Jori reached  
out with the Force making sure the way was clear. It was and slowly Jori pushed open the door  
and stepped into the throne room. Reaching out with the force Jori made double sure that it was  
sage and soon the others joined him. Mara reached out with the force to try and pick up Luke but  
nothing. As if he read her thoughts Jori cleared his throat and told her where Luke and Arica  
were. Mara nodded and headed one way while the rest of them stayed with Jori and waited.   
Making sure that everything was quite and that no one was around Mara quickly and quietly  
headed down the hall and to the door that Jori had pointed out to her. Plus she could also feel  
Luke's presence through the force and Arica's as well. But Arica's was weak in nature and that  
scared Mara a great deal more than she cared to admit. Why was her daughter so weak? Not  
waiting for an answer Mara hurried to the door, pushed the keypad, the door slid open, Mara  
walked in, and the door closed behind her.   
Mara walked into the room and there laying on the queen-size canopy bed sound asleep were  
Luke and Arica. Mara walked over to the bed, unhooked her lightsaber, placed it next to Lukes,  
climbed onto the bed, curled up behind Luke, and slowly began to caress his side and chest. Luke  
was slowly coming awake when he felt someone rubbing, tickling, and caressing his side, chest  
and gently, tenderly licking, kissing, and biting his neck.   
"Callista, I told you. You and I ..."  
"You told her that you and her were what Jedi." Mara whispered giving Luke's neck a little  
nip.   
"Mara?!" Luke replied coming fully awake, letting go of Arica, rolling over and coming face  
to face with Mara.  
"Mara!" Luke whispered pulling her close and holding her like he would never let her go.   
"Hey Skywalker did you miss me?" Mara asked wrapping her arms around his neck and Luke  
pulled her even closer.   
"You have no idea." Luke whispered closing his eyes and calming Mara's lips with his own.   
"Yes I do." Mara whispered finishing her sentence with the force as she returned and  
deepened their kiss.  
"Oh Mara." Luke whispered as their kiss grew more passionate and held each other tighter  
and close.   
Luke and Mara kissed for awhile then Luke rolled them over, ended the kiss and was about to  
kiss and lick Mara's neck when Mara stopped him.   
"Luke, not to put a damper on this, but I want and need to hold my daughter." Mara whispered  
giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek. Luke nodded and got off Mara. Mara got up, walked over  
to the other side of the bed, and gazed down at her sleeping daughter.   
"Luke, what's wrong with her?" Mara asked as she again felt her daughters weakness through  
the Force. Luke sighed.   
"Callista's been drugging her in order to control her. Jori took her off the drugs and she went  
into withdraw last night and became very sick. So I put her into a healing trance." Luke  
explained as he gently reached out and stroked his daughters hair. Mara looked at Luke and with  
tears in her eyes replied.   
"Do you think it's safe for me to touch her?"   
"Of course." Luke replied giving Mara a curious look. Mara gently climbed onto the bed  
pulled the covers down, and gently caressed Arica's hair with one hand and the other examined  
her daughter. With her eyes and hand Mara examined almost every inch of her daughters silent  
and still form. As she did so silent tears poured down her cheeks and Luke smiled.   
"Mara, she's going to be okay. I promise."   
'I don't know about that Luke. The sooner we get her out of here the better I will feel."  
"Where are the others?" Luke asked.  
"We're right here." Han replied coming into the room.   
"Sorry to interrupt your time together but we better get going before Callista and her creeps  
decide to come and check up on their prize   
"Too Late. Do you think you would escape that easily my friends." Parck replied coming into  
the room with a dozen chiss covering him with their blasters aimed at everyone."   
"I just came for my daughter Parck. That's all I wanted." Luke replied as he and Mara slowly  
got up and moved away from Arica.  
"Take the child to the masters private quarters. She'll be safe there." Parck ordered one of his  
men. The man nodded and went to take Arica when Mara got in his way.   
"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you."   
"Do and Ill make sure that the universe will have one less Jedi to worry about." Parck told  
Mara venomously.   
"Parck please. She's sick. She needs me to take care of her." Mara pleaded.  
"The master is very capable of taking care of the young Jedi.. Stent get the girl and take her to  
Callista's quarters and stay with her. While I take these trespassers to the Master. She's been  
waiting for you." Parck replied gleefully Luke and Mara stayed close together as Parck and his  
Chiss escorted him, Mara, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Han, Shada, and Karrde, to their mistress  
Luke, Mara and their family and friends were escorted away Jori was peeking around the corner.  
Her parents weren't going to be able to help her.   
"Well it's up to me." Jori whispered as he headed down the hallway in the opposite direction   
to Callista's chambers. Hoping that Arica was fully healed and awake from Callista's spell.   
Meanwhile in Callista's chambers Friend of Jedi and Splinter of Stones were quietly watching  
over the youngest Skywalker..   
"Is she ever going to wake up?" Splinter of Stones asked. in their native language. Friend of  
Jedi looked at his friend with a complexed look on his face.  
"I don't know. Master Skywalker and Mara Jade never slept this long. Wait a minute Do you  
remember when Mara got hurt."  
"Yes."  
"Maybe the young one is under the same spell she was for five days."   
"It's possible." Before Friend of Jedi could reply Arica began to move.   
"Look she's waking up." Friend of Jedi whispered flying down lower so he would be the first  
one Arica saw when she awoke.   
As Arica started regaining consciousness she heard someone or something talking in an language  
she could almost understand. Arica concentrated on the voice and tried to make sense of what it  
or they were saying but it was useless her Jedi abilities weren't good enough yet. Arica  
instinctively felt for her stuffed Ewok but she wasn't there. Feeling like she'd been out for  
months Arica stretched and slowly opened her eyes.   
As they came into focus Arica jumped for she didn't recognize where she was. She was  
hoping she was in her parents bedroom but she wasn't..   
"Where am I ? What happened.? Where's my mommy. Mommy." Arica cried out as she  
reached out with the force to find Mara.. She found her and suddenly felt a gentle caress through  
the Force. Trying to figure out where she was. Arica shielded her eyes from the sunlight that  
was coming through the windows and noticed her visitors.   
"Friend of Jedi you're back!! Where have you been?" Arica asked as Friend of Jedi flew  
down to the bed, landed near Ari and cuddled with her. Arica smiled and petted his soft skin.  
Arica petted him for awhile when she noticed the Qom Jha sitting on the windowsill.   
"Oh you got a friend." Arica replied looking at Splinter of Stones. Splitter of stones looked at  
Arica with his beady little eyes and finally realizing that she was safe, flew down to the bed and  
he too started getting petted. The Qom Jha and the Qom Qae were enjoying their scratches when  
Jori slowly opened the door.   
"Jori?" Arica replied looking at the Jedi prince.  
"Arica! Are you okay?" Jori asked running over to the bed and jumping beside Arica. Friend  
of Jedi and Splinter of Stones glared at the jedi prince and were about to attack him when.  
"No, He's a friend. You leave him alone okay." Arica replied looking at each creature in turn.   
The creatures looked at Arica then at Jori, then flew back up and rested on the window sill.   
"Hey, princess are you okay?"   
"I think so. Jori where am I. What's happened?"   
"You're in Callista's private chambers. You were drugged and then I tried to pull you out of it  
remember?" Arica thought a moment. That's right She had been very sick and Jori was trying to  
keep her warm.  
"Yes, but I don't remember anything after you started keeping me warm."  
"Of course not. You were put into a healing trance. A little disorientation is normal when you  
come out of it."  
"I know that silly, but who put me in the healing trance you? I didn't think you're powers were  
that advanced."  
"There not. Your dad put you in it." Arica looked at Jori in surprise.   
"My daddy was in my chambers keeping me warm and putting me under."  
"Yes. I went to get him after you were asleep. He came in and he put you in the healing  
trance. He was really worried Arica. He actually started crying."  
"My daddy? Crying?" Arica replied in a surprised voice. For she had no idea that her dad even  
did such a thing let alone over her.   
"Yes it was sort of disturbing to see a Jedi Master cry.. I thought they didn't feel anything."  
Jori replied as he tried to guess Arica's reaction. Arica looked away and sighed.   
"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Callista."   
"Hey it's okay. She's deceived and hurt a lot of people. Especially my father."   
"Yeah." Arica whispered as she fought back the tears. Jori looked at her, gently put his arm  
around her and was about to pull her close when Arica moved his arm and leaned back against  
her pillows. Surprised and a little hurt by her reaction  
"What's wrong Arica?" Jori whispered with a concerned look on his face.   
"I can't believe that the only reason Callista wanted me was to lure my parents here and hurt  
my mother. I thought she actually cared about me. Now I don't have anything or anyone. I knew I  
couldn't trust anybody I knew it! This is the last time I ever love or care about anyone." Arica  
replied hotly as she folded her arms and glared at the wall. As he looked at her Jori's heart broke  
for he felt Arica's torn apart heart. She was serious. Jori crawled up the bed to her, took her hands  
into his and looked at her once more.  
"Arica, you can love and trust me. I love and care about you Ari and I would never ever hurt  
you."  
"Don't make any promises you can't keep Jori." Arica whispered looking away   
"Arica, why did you runaway?" Jori asked.   
"Because Callista wanted me too." Arica replied   
"Other than that why?" Arica let out a heavy sigh and looked at Jori.   
"All my life people have been saying that they love and care about me but they don't mean it.   
I thought I really had found someone who would care about me, teach me, do things with me and  
most of all love me. It wasn't always like this Jori."  
"It wasn't?"  
"No. I used to think that my parents and my aunt, Uncle and cousins, loved and cared about  
me. Until this past school year my mom and I were unseperateable. We did almost everything  
together. We exercised together, She would take me flying with her. She was my dance and self  
defense trainer. Then at night my mother would sit by my bed and read to me. Then if I wasn't  
asleep yet or if I was having trouble falling asleep she would lay beside me, pull me close and  
gently run her fingers through my hair and that would usually put me to sleep. But towards the  
end of last summer all that changed. As the advanced Jedi students got more and more, my  
mommy spent time with them instead of me. Of course her and my dad would take me with  
them, but they would get busy with the other Jedi and I would disappear."  
"Ouch. What about your dad?" Arica snorted.   
"Oh him. I used to spend a lot of time with him too. He used to play games with me, take me  
with him when he went to check up on his X-wing and even let me be in the pilots seat teaching  
me everything that you would want to know about an X-wing. Then sometimes after dinner and  
before my bedtime he would take me out for walks and we would lay on the ground and he  
would hold me tight and together we would look up at the stars and he would tell me stories  
about things that happened before I was born. But that ended. Now when he's not busy with the  
advanced jedi students he's with my mother instead of me. I don't get it every thing was fine until  
the end of last summer then they started getting all mushy with each other. It's disgusting to  
watch.  
"Weren't they always mushy with each other?" Jori asked.  
"Yes, but not as bad as they are now."   
"Hmm" Jori replied thoughtfully putting his finger on the side of his mouth trying to figure  
out what would make Arica's parents act the way they were acting.   
"Then there's my Aunt Leia and my cousins. They used to be like being with me too, but now  
all Jacen wants to do is be with his girlfriend Tenel Ka. He's on the holophone constantly talking  
to her. Anakin and Jaina on the other hand want to be with their machines more than they do  
with me and My Aunt Leia and Uncle Han are only with me when my parents are on a dangerous  
missions or during the school year, and when my parents want to be alone. No one really wants  
to be with me Jori. Nobody." Arica sniffed as she tried to fight the tears that were attempting to  
pour down her cheeks. Jori looked at Arica's grief stricken face and sighed.  
"Arica, I truly don't know what to say, but if I remember right your family is here. They came  
for you Arica. Your dad and Aunt kept you from freezing to death. Your cousins were worried  
sick when you attacked them. Arica it seems to me that your family loves you. I love you." Arica  
looked at Jori and looked deep into big gorgeous brown eyes. Jori looked into her Aqua eyes and  
tried to reach her through the force, but Arica looked away. Jori sighed, put his arms around  
Arica, Arica did the same and they held each other close.   
As they walked Luke kept thinking about Mara's reaction when she watched the head of the  
chiss take her only child her daughter down the hall that led to Callista's private chambers.  
Knowing only by some miracle that she would ever see her daughter again. She had just stood  
there with silent tears pouring down her cheeks fully knowing that if she did anything that they  
would not hesitate to kill the most precious thing to her. Her daughter. Luke was about to think  
some more when they had reached the throne room doors. The doors opened and the six jedi's  
and 3 smugglers were roughly pushed into the throne room and faced the dark chair that  
somewhat hid Callista's dark form.   
"Well well well, what do we have here? It's a family reunion." Callista replied getting up from  
her chair and walking towards Luke and Mara. "Oh forgive me. I totally forgot. It's not a total  
family reunion now is it. You're missing a certain aqua eyed red head. One that will forget you  
quite soon I think." Callista replied aiming a evil look at Mara. Mara narrowed her eyes and  
folded her arms. "Did you really think you could escape me Mara, by using your little force  
tricks to help you escape and find Arica. Let me assure you that your fancy tricks wont save you  
here. Arica and I are now connected and no matter what you do she's now totally mine." Callista  
replied with a smug smile one her face.   
"Let her go Callista. It's me you hate. Not Luke, Not Arica, but me." Callista walked to her  
throne and sat down.   
"Enlighten me Mara. Why do I want my revenge on you and not the others." Mara smiled   
"Because I have everything you want. I'm a jedi, I have Luke, and I have a beautiful daughter.  
You can't keep Arica. Callista. She's already has a mother who cares about her and loves her. I  
may not be perfect and I admit that I've made some serious mistakes . But I love her and I know  
that she loves me. She's hiding it really well, but she does."  
"Hmm really. The last time I checked she openly rejected you. She despises you Mara and  
wants nothing to do with you. I am her mother. So what makes you so sure?" Callista asked  
crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair and watching Mara with intense interest.  
"You're forgetting that Jedi have an unique bond with their Jedi children. Arica's and mine  
has suffered greatly, but it's there. No matter what you do to me Callista I will always be her  
mother and I will fight you to the death for her if I have to. I will not leave without her."  
"Well you're going to have too cause I'm not giving her up. She's my daughter Mara and she  
treats me like one."   
"Only because you've been drugging her!! I'm her mother Callista not you." Mara spat.   
"Her biological mother you may be. But for the past six months I've been comforting and  
talking to her in her dreams. And she's been talking to me. For the past month I've been taking  
care of her. I've been there for her. I've paid attention to her. When she came to me she was  
starving for love and attention and I gave it to her. I gave her a nice room filled with all the  
newest and best toys. I play games with her. I've given her a playmate so now she has Jori as a  
friend. She has a whole menagerie of animals to take care of, play with, and responsible for. She  
loves it. She absolutely adores them and they adore her. I love her. When she's scared, sick, or  
hurt I hold her. At least I try to hold her. A lot of times she won't let me near her, but Im sure that  
will change in time. She's told me about your relationship Mara. You don't deserve her Mara. I  
do. "  
"Spoiling a child to win their love and affection is dangerous Callista. She's my daughter  
and nothing that you do or say will change that. I'm not leaving her so you're  
going to have to go ahead and kill me Cause I rather die than see my baby with you."   
Callista rose from her chair.  
"So be it." Callista raised her hands in front of her, the others tried to race forward to protect  
Mara, but they were throne back by the Force and sparks started coming out of Callista's fingers.   
  
Meanwhile Arica and Jori fell into silence when a brief image popped into Arica's mind. Callista  
and Mara were facing off and the Chiss were coming up behind Mara and.... The image cut off  
and Arica screamed.   
"What what's wrong?!" Jori whispered.   
"My mother." Arica gasped as she scrambled to her feet, headed out of the control room and  
broke into a dead run and headed for her bedroom with Jori right behind her.  
"Arica wait . What is going on?!" Jori called as they ran into her room and Arica force closed  
the doors.   
"Jori, grab my survival pack and get me the lightsaber that's in it." Arica called from the  
dressing room. For it was time to show everyone including her family who and what they were  
dealing with. It was time to stop hiding and start doing.  
"Arica, you can't will a lightsaber! You're too young! You don't have the training!!!!" Jori  
called as he pulled out the lightsaber that was hidden deep within her survival pack. Arica came  
out from the dressing room and looked at Jori.   
"Jori, I have too. Don't ask me why okay?" Arica whispered giving Jori a pleading look  
hoping that he would understand. Not quite sure about what was going on but trusting Arica full  
heartedly Jori slowly nodded and handed the lightsaber to Arica. Arica took it and together they  
headed to the throne room.   
As they walked along Arica started whispering to someone.  
"Grandpa, I sure hope you know what you're doing. I don't know if I can do this."  
"Trust your feelings Arica. You can do this. I know you can. Trust me." Arica nodded and  
they finally reached the door. Arica took a deep breath pushed against the throne room door, it  
slowly opened and Arica and Jori quietly slipped inside and the door closed behind them.  
  
From her vantage point Arica could see Callista and her family facing off. It was now or never  
Callista was raising her hands to douse Mara in force lightning when.........  
"Callista stop!!!!" someone cried. Callista turned around and so did Luke, Jaina, Jacen, Leia,  
and Mara. And there coming out into the open and standing with her grandfathers lightsaber,  
wearing a black leather jumpsuit much like the ones Mara wore. Her long curly red gold hair  
spilling down her back. Her mouth set in a firm line. Her aqua eyes burning with something that  
no one had seen before was Arica.   
"Arica, get out of here! You're going to get hurt!!" Anakin replied as the chiss could be heard  
running down the halls to the throne room. Arica forced locked and jammed the throne room  
doors so the chiss couldn't get inside. Jori pushed the button on his remote and soon all  
communications were down and windows and doors were locked and jammed shut. Arica  
looked at Callista and....  
"Let them go Callista!" Arica replied with ice in her voice. Everyone looked at Arica with  
surprise. Since when had she been able to talk like that.  
"No don't you see my young jedi. We can never be together as long as they're alive.  
Especially her." Callista replied looking at Mara sprawled on the floor with Luke sitting beside  
her. His eyes intensely watching his daughter. Something was going on. He could feel it. The  
Force was so strong in his daughter that it covered the room. For a moment Luke wondered who  
he should be more worried about Arica or Callista.   
"We'll never be together. Especially if you kill my mother." Arica replied through clenched  
teeth feeling her power rising within her.   
"Arica remember anger is of the dark side." A small voice whispered in her mind.  
"But how am I ever going to beat her." Arica sent back.  
"Trust yourself Arica. You know you can do this. You've done it many times before."  
"But that was with remote. It's one thing to be good against remote. But being good against  
the living is another. " Arica sent to the voice. Sounding exactly like her Uncle Han.   
"Ari come on you can do it. I know you can. You just have to believe that you can do it."   
Another voice whispered into her mind.   
"Grandma?" Arica whispered.   
"Yes darling its me. We're all here with you sweetheart. Routing for you. Come on its time to  
show them what your made of."  
"But my family. I can't show off in front of them."  
"Ari, yes you can. Just forget that they are here. Okay?"  
"Okay." Arica replied to the voices that were whispering to her in her mind. The voices left  
and Arica was facing a glowering Callista.  
"Arica. Im doing this for you." Callista replied flipping off her lightsaber, turning away from  
Mara and facing Arica.   
"No you're not. You're doing this for you. By killing my mother and taking me you're getting  
even with my father." Arica replied evenly not letting Callista intimidate her.   
"You tell her Ari!!"  
"Yeah go for it Ari!!" the twins called to their cousin from across the room. Callista turned  
and glared at Jacen and Jaina but Jacen and Jaina glared right back.  
"Ill deal with you two later." Callista replied as she turned back to Ari and looked at her for a  
moment then a sad small smile crossed her face.  
"Maybe that was the reason why I called and took you in the first place, but now... I love you  
Arica and I want you to be my daughter. We make a wonderful team Ari. Won't you give me ..  
Us that chance. Please." Callista replied walking over to Ari and slowly running her fingers  
through Arica's curls. Arica pulled away and glared at Callista.   
"I'll never be yours. You lured me here. Tricked me, Lied to me, hurt me, drugged me, and  
now you're taking my mother away from me. Do you think Killing her will automatically make  
me give you my heart and make you my mother!! I think not. If you think that you're gravely  
mistaking for I will never love you. Ever!!" Arica replied viciously keeping a weary eye on  
Callista and making her way slowly to her mother.   
"Oh but you do love me. I can feel the conflict within you. Arica sweetheart. I'm doing this  
for you. She doesn't love you. Think of all the things she's done to you. The abandonment.  
Constantly choosing Jaina over you. Remember your awards banquet the one your mother  
missed out on cause that was the day that Jaina got into Rouge Squadron and she thought it was  
more important to be with her niece than her own daughter. The rides you missed out on cause  
Jaina got there first. Stealing your mother. "  
"She didn't know about the awards banquet. I didn't tell her about it."  
"Oh really. Well my young Jedi tell us why you didn't tell her." Arica looked at Mara.  
"I didn't tell her because she was with Jaina congratulating her and going to her party." Arica  
whispered. Mara looked at her daughter with a shocked look on her face. She had no idea that  
Arica had been trying to tell her about the awards banquet when she walked away from her to  
congratulate Jaina and go to her party. Suddenly Mara felt less than 2 inches tall and so did  
Jaina.  
"That wasn't the only one she missed was it Arica." Callista asked. Arica shook her head   
"No it isn't."   
"Then if Jaina always being more important than you wasn't enough, being with your father  
when she wasn't with Jaina instead of you. The promises she broke so she could be with him.  
Cutting vacation off early." Arica's head snapped up.  
"That was because of a war." Arica cried with more truth and firmness in her voice than in her  
heart.   
"Yes, but she was late coming back for your birthday because she was and wanted to be alone  
with your father."  
"That's not true!!!" Mara cried. Mara was about to add some more when but Callista's blade  
came closer to her throat. Callista continued.   
"Then there is the other betrayal." Callista whispered so only Arica could hear. Callista smiled  
for she could sense Arica weakening. Not wanting Callista to win Arica bit her lip, put all of the  
memories of what Callista's words had brought to her mind, away, looked Callista straight in the  
eye  
and everyone heard.   
"I'll never be yours Callista. Never. For I would rather die then spend the rest of my life with  
you." The smile on Callista's face disappeared and a dark expression covered her face. She  
shook her head and sighed.  
"So be it my young jedi. If you won't take your place at my side. Than you must die." Callista  
replied turning away from Mara and advancing on Arica.  
"Arica, run. Get out of here." Jaina screamed. Arica ignited her grandfathers lightsaber and  
Callista laughed.   
"You dare to challenge me. My young jedi?!" Callista spat as she circled Ari and Arica put the  
lightsaber between her and Callista with every move Callista made as she circled her.   
"Ill challenge you or anybody else anytime anywhere and anyplace. You wanted to see what I  
can do. Well here's your chance."   
As they watched the scene unfold before them Luke and Mara struggled against their  
restraints and Mara whispered.  
"Luke what is she doing. She's going to get killed. She doesn't know how to will a lightsaber.  
She's too young. She hasn't had the training."  
"I know Mara. I know, but for some reason something is telling me that I should trust Arica  
and that we shouldn't interfere."  
"Not interfere. Luke that's my child out there. I have to do something." Mara replied pulling at  
her restraints.   
"Aunt Mara. No! Arica can do this. I know she can."  
"Jaina! Have you lost your mind. She's just a baby. She hasn't had the training."   
"Aunt Mara. Trust me. I know Arica can do it. " Mara looked at Jaina, then concentrated on  
the force and slowly her restraints came undone.   
While Mara was busy trying to free herself and the others the battle between Callista and  
Arica was raging.   
"My young Jedi. Only now do you understand." Callista replied igniting her lightsaber   
"Understand what?" Arica asked circling Callista and trying to stay away from Callista's red  
blade.   
"Ari I don't want to fight you. I love you. I need you Arica." Callista replied walking toward  
Arica. A small part of Arica's mind started consider what Callista had said when suddenly her  
danger sense flared up and she saw Callista's blade coming down on her. Ari went down on her  
knees, bringing her blade up and blocked Callista's blade. The two lightsabers crackled with  
energy as their masters brought them against each other.   
"Hmm very good my young Jedi. Lets see how you handle this." Callista replied grabbing  
some bricks with the Force and throwing them at Arica. Arica counterattacked and soon the  
bricks were dust. Arica glared at Callista.  
" Enough games! Alright my young jedi let's see how good you really are." Callista replied in  
a deadly voice. Callista brought her blade down and the duel began.   
Luke helped Mara up and all six Jedi watched in awe at the battle before them. Callista  
doubled the intensity of her attack. Feeling tired of this game and knowing that if her arms gave  
out she would die Arica did a black flip onto the balcony behind her. A move that had saved her  
father from Darth Vader's blade. Luke smiled and continued to watch the battle before him.  
Callista looked at Ari and smiled.  
"So you give up my young Jedi."  
"A Skywalker never gives up. If you really loved me Callista you would have never attacked  
me. You wouldn't of taken me away from my family either."  
" I didn't take you from your family Arica. You came to me remember."  
"Yes, but I only came to you because you called me. You haunted my dreams. You wouldn't  
let me sleep."   
"Because I wanted you. My young jedi. Besides im not the only thing that has been haunting  
your dreams." Callista replied with a knowing look on her face. Right then Arica felt two small  
presences gently touch her mind. Her brothers. Yes for the past couple of months they had been  
in her dreams haunting her. The kids weren't even born yet and yet they scared her. Arica felt that  
they might have already taken her place in her mothers heart. Feeling Arica weakening Callista  
smiled and replied  
"They never loved you!!! Always leaving you out of stuff Ignoring you. Giving your cousins  
the attention the victory parties and accomplishment parties always letting them have the glory  
even when you helped them! They don't love you no one loves you Arica!!! They never wanted  
you in the first place!!! you know I am right! You'll never live up to their expectations Arica  
never so why try!!!!" Callista replied heading up the stairs and onto the balcony.   
"Arica don't listen to her!!!!!!" Jaina cried   
"She's lying to you!!" Jacen cried.   
"You're not her daughter Arica. You never will be. You'll never be perfect enough. Look at  
you!! How dare you copy your mother. You're not worthy . And you dare call yourself a  
Skywalker. You're different!! You'll never be one of them . Your own father hates you. He was  
never there for you always letting Jacen or Jaina take care of you He wasn't even there when you  
were born !! You know why. Because he didn't care."  
Callista stop it!!! That's not true!!!!!!" Luke cried trying to go after her but the chiss held him  
tight and without the force he was helpless. He couldn't even send his daughter or reassure her  
with the force that her family loved her very much and this time words weren't going to work.   
Arica looked at Callista then at her family then back again.   
Stop it just stop it!!!!! Arica cried running from the throne room discarding her clothes and  
the jewelry that her parents had given to her a long time ago and running down the hallway and  
hiding in the corner   
Arica was crying when she heard   
"Arica, what are you doing? Why aren't you with your family and saving them." Anakin  
asked.   
"They're not my family, Callista's right. Im just fooling myself The unborn twins are their real  
kids. I'm sorry I can't go back in there. What was I thinking. I'm not a Skywalker. I don't think I  
ever was. I've failed. "  
"You've failed only because you think you've failed And now your mother and you're little  
brothers are going to die"  
"Why don't you get my cousins to help.. They seem to be real good at that." Arica replied  
bitterly.   
"Arica!"  
"Well it's true. They don't need anybody's help Certainly not mine. No one never needs me.  
Especially in that family." Arica spat  
"Arica, that isn't true. Your family needs you now. You're the only one Callista will listen to."  
"Yeah sure." Arica replied. Anakin was about to say something when Jori came into the  
hallway.   
"Arica, are you okay. Here's your clothes."   
"I don't want them. Im sick of being someone I'm not." Arica replied shivering. Suddenly she  
felt very cold.   
"Arica don't let her get to you." Jori and Grandpa Anakin whispered. Just then her families  
mental screams filled Arica's mind.   
"She's electrocuting them." Jori replied.   
"I know."  
"And you don't care."   
"Of course I care, but what am I supposed to do. IM JUST A KID!!!!" Arica screamed  
pounding her fist into the wall, almost putting her hand through it and turning away from Jori.  
Jori just looked at Arica helplessly. He didn't know what to do or say.   
As Arica pounded her fists on the wall the wall opened and suddenly Arica found herself in  
the throne room hidden in the shadows almost directly behind Callista. As Arica watched  
Callista engulf her family in Force lightning she wondered why she was helping her. Arica  
pondered this for a moment when two tiny minds reached out to her and locked themselves into  
her mind.   
"Help us Arica.. We can't hold out much longer. Mommy loves you too Ari. We love you  
Arica. " The two minds whispered within her own.  
"You can't love me you're not even born yet!! How can you be talking to me. GO away!! "  
Arica cried in her mind. The voices fell silent. Arica looked at Callista and Mara who was on the  
floor moaning in pain and agony. She was dying. and Callista raised her hands, sparks shot out  
of her fingers and was about to hit Mara with the lethal dose of force lightning. . . . . . . .   



End file.
